The invention relates to the use of crosslinked nitrogenous compounds which are soluble or dispersible in water in detergents and cleaners. The invention particularly relates to the use of crosslinked oligo- and polyamines as soil release agents and enzyme stabilizers in detergents and cleaners.
The use of nitrogenous polymers in detergents is known.
DE-A1-31 24 210 describes liquid detergents with additives to prevent dye transfer. The detergent additionally contains nonionic or zwitterionic surfactants in combination with polyethyleneimines, polyamines, polyamineamides or polyacrylamides, by which transfer of dyes from colored textiles to white or pale-colored textiles on washing together is counteracted. The polyamineamides can be obtained by condensing polybasic acids such as dibasic, saturated, aliphatic C3-8-acids and polyamines. The polymers are described as soluble in water but are not identified more exactly.
DE-A-1 922 450 describes detergents and cleaners which contain antiredeposition agents to prevent reabsorption of detached soil on the cleaned surfaces. Polyamides which can be prepared from polyethyleneimines with an average molecular weight of from 300 to 6000 and di- and tricarboxylic acids are used as antiredeposition agents. Products of reactions with diglycolic acid, thiodiglycolic acid, iminodiacetic acid and nitrilotriacetic acid are also mentioned.
DE-A-2 165 900 describes detergents Smith a content of antiredeposition additives The product of the reaction of a polyethyleneimine with a molecular weight of from 430 to 10,000 with C8-18-alkyl glycidyl ethers, which may additionally be reacted with ethylene oxide is used as antiredeposition agent.
It is furthermore known to use soil release agents, which are reversibly adsorbed from the wash liquor on the textile or the fibers of the textile during the washing process, in detergents. When a textile treated with such a soil release agent is soiled, in the next wash the adsorbed soil release agent improves detachment of the soil. This soil release effect is thus a reversible antisoil finish on the textile during the washing. Various soil release agents are known such as polyesters from polyethylene oxides with ethylene glycol and/or propylene glycol and aromatic and/or aliphatic dicarboxylic adds. For example, DE-A-43 44 357 describes a soil release polymer which has ethylene glycol terephthalic groups and polyethylene glycol terephthalic groups.
In addition, modified celluloses, such as methylcellulose, hydroxypropylcellulose or carboxymethylcellulose, have been employed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,352 describes the combination of a nonionic reactant and a hydroxybutylated methylcellulose with low molecular weight as soil release agent.
EP-A1-0 042 187 describes detergent compositions which contain small amounts of substituted polyamines. The polyamines are in this case substituted by a longchain alkyl or alkenyl radical. They may additionally be substituted by at least two alkylene oxide residues on different nitrogen atoms. The compositions show in particular improved soil release properties.
It is an object of the present invention to provide soil release agents for detergents and cleaners which preferably also act as enzyme stabilizers and have an advantageous property profile.
We have found that this object is achieved by the use of crosslinked nitrogenous compounds which are soluble or dispersible in water and are obtainable by crosslinking of
(a) compounds containing at least three NH groups with
(b) at least bifunctional crosslinkers which react with NH groups,
in detergents and cleaners.
The NH groups can be present in primary (NH2) and/or (NH) amino groups.
The nirogenous compounds according to the invention are preferably used as soil release agents and/or enzyme stabilizers.
The soil release effect presumably derives from the adsorption, described above, of the agent from the wash liquor onto the textile. The soil release effect thus emerges on washing several times. It must be distinguished from the single wash cycle or soil removal effect. The soil removal effect relates to detachment of soil directly on the first wash of a stained, non-pretreated fabric. Polyamines ethoxylated with ethylene oxide often show a single wash cycle or soil removal effect. It has been found, surprisingly, that oligo- and polyamines crosslinked in particular by polyether chains show soil release properties. The additional enzyme-stabilizing effect was unexpected because the stabilizing additives employed to date have been mainly boric acid derivatives with polyols and alkyl- or arylboronic acids.
The compounds employed according to the invention moreover show the advantageous properties in a large number of detergent formulations, such as heavy duty detergents, colored textile detergents, which can be in liquid or solid form.
Compounds (a)
The crosslinked nitrogenous compounds used according to the invention can be obtained by crosslinking of (a) compounds containing at least three NH groups. Compounds (a) are preferably selected from oligo- and polyamines, polyalkylenepolyamines, polyamidoamines, polyamidoamines grafted with (poly)ethyleneimine, and mixtures thereof Polyallylenepolyamines are suitable as component (a). Polyalkylenepolyamines mean in the present connection compounds which contain at least three NH groups, eg. diethylene triamine, triethylenetetramine, tetraethylenepentamine, pentaethylenehexamine, diaminopropylethylenediamine, trisaminopropylamine and polyethyleneimines. The polyethyleneimines preferably have an average molecular weight (Mw) of at least 300. The average molecular weight of the polyethyleneimines may be up to 1,000,000. Of particular interest industrially is the use of polyethyleneimines with average molecular weights of from 600 to 25,000.
Also preferred are polyethyleneimine homopolymers with a degree of polymerization n of 5, 6, 10, 20, 35 and 100. These polyethyleneiminehomopolymers may be prepared either water-containing or anhydrous, or be dehydrated. Synthesis of appropriate polyethyleneimines is described in the examples.
The polyethyleneimines ray also be partly modified, for example in one embodiment of the invention rendered hydrophobic with benzoic acid.
In one embodiment of the Invention, the polyalkylenepolyamine is selected from amines of the formula (I)
RRxe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94[xe2x80x94(CR1R2)xxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94]axe2x80x94[xe2x80x94(CR4R6xe2x80x94]bxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
where the radicals R, Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3, R1, R2, R4 and R5 are, independently of one another, hydrogen atoms, linear or branched-chain C1-20-alkyl -alkoxy, -hydroxyalkyl, -(alkyl)-carboxyl, -alcylamino radicals, C2-20-alkenyl radicals or C6-20-aryl, -aryloxy, -hydroxyaryl, -arylcarboxyl or -arylaino radicals, which may be further substituted, the radicals R3 and R6 are, independently of one another, hydrogen atoms, linear or branched-chain C1-20-alkyl radicals, C6-20-aryl radicals, which are unsubstituted or substituted, or radicals [(CR7R8)2xe2x80x94NR9]cxe2x80x94R10, where the radicals R7, R8, R9 and R10 are defined, independently of one another, as above for R, Rxe2x80x2, Rxe2x80x3, R1, R2, R4, R5, or are carboxymethyl, carboxyethyl, phosphonomethyl or carbamoylethyl radicals, x, y and z are, independently of one another, 2, 3 or 4, and a, b and c are, independently of one another, integers from 0-300, there being at least three NH groups in the molecule.
5 to 100%, in particular 10 to 95%, of the nitrogen atoms in the above amines are preferably present in primary or secondary amino groups.
In one embodiment of the invention, the above amines have a number average molecular weight of from 80 to 150,000, preferably 100 to 50,000, particularly preferably 110 to 10,000, especially 129 to 5000.
The amine or polyalkylenepolyamine of the formula (I) may be a block copolymer or, in one embodiment of the invention, a polymer with randomly distributed blocks or a polymer with an overall random distribution.
Further suitable compounds (a) are polyamidoamines. They are obtained, for example, by reacting dicarboxylic acids having 4 to 10 carbon atoms with polyalkylenepolyamines preferably containing 3 to 20 basic nitrogen atoms in the molecule. The reaction products should have at least three NH groups. Examples of suitable dicarboxylic acids are succinic acid, maleic acid, adipic acid, glutaric acid, suberic acid, sebacic acid or terephthalic acid. Mixtures of carboxylic acids can also be employed, eg. mixtures of adipic acid and glutaric acid or maleic acid and adipic acid or technical dicarboxylic acid mixtures such as Sokolan(copyright) DCS from BASF AG. Adipic acid or Sokolan(copyright) DCS is preferably used to prepare the polyamidoamines. Suitable polyalkylenepolyamines condensed with the dicarboxylic acids have been mentioned above, eg. diethylenetriamine, triethylenetetramine, dipropylenetriamine, tripropylenetetramine, dihexamethylenetriamine, aminopropylethylenediamine and bisaminopropylethylenediamine. The polyalkylenepolyamines can also be employed in the form of mixtures for preparing the polyamidoamines. The polyamidoamines are preferably prepared without diluent, but this can also take place in inert solvents where appropriate. The dicarboxylic acids are condensed with the polyalkylenepolyamines at elevated temperatures, eg. in the range from 100 to 220xc2x0 C. The water formed in the reaction is distilled out of the reaction mixture. The condensation can, where appropriate, also be carried out in the presence of lactones or lactams of carboxylic acids having 4 to 8 carbon atoms. From 0.8 to 1.4 mol of a polyalkylenepolyamine are normally used per mole of dicarboxylic acid. The polyamidoamines obtainable in this way have primary and secondary amino groups, contain tertiary nitrogen atoms and are soluble in water.
Also suitable as component (a) are polyamidoamines grafted with ethyleneimine. Products of this type can be prepared by allowing ethyleneimine to act on the poly-amidoamines described above in the presence of acids or Lewis acids, eg. sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid or boron trifluoride etherate. Ethyleneimine is grafted onto the polyamidoamine under the conditions described. It is possible, for example, to graft from 1 to 20 ethyleneimine units on for each basic nitrogen group in the polyamidoamine, ie. about 10-1000, preferably 3-500, parts by weight of ethyleneimine are employed per 100 parts by weight of a polyamidoamine.
The polyalkylenepolyamines described above may be partially amidated. Products of this type are prepared, for example, by reacting polyalkylenepolyamines with mono-carboxylic acids or esters of monobasic carboxylic acids and monohydric C1-C4-alcohols. The polyalkylenepolyamines are preferably 1-30, usually only up to 20%, amidated for the subsequent reactions. The amidated polyalkylenepolyamines must still have at least three free NH groups so that they can be reacted with the crosslinkers (b). Monocarboxylic acids having 1 to 28 carbon atoms can be employed for amidating the polyalkylenepolyamines for example. Examples of suitable carboxylic acids are formic acid, acetic acid, propionic acid, benzoic acid, salicylic acid, lauric acid, palmitic acid, stearic acid, oleic acid, linoleic acid and behenic acid, and naturally occurring mixtures of fatty acids such as coconut fatty acid. Amidation can be carried out, for example, by reacting the polyalkylenepolyamines with alkyldiketenes.
The polyalkylenepolyamines can also be used in partially quaternized form as compounds of group (a). Examples of suitable quaterning agents are alkyl halides such as methyl chloride, ethyl chloride, butyl chloride, epichlorohydrin, hexyl chloride and benzyl chloride, and dimethyl sulfate and diethyl sulfate. If quaternized polyalkylene polyamines are employed as compound of group (a), the degree of quaternization is preferably 1 to 30, normally only up to 20% so that sufficient free NH groups are available for reaction with the crosslinker (b).
Compounds of group (a) which are preferably used are polyethyleneimines with an average molecular weight of from 300 to 25,000, preferably 300 to 3000, and poly-amidoamines grafted with ethyleneimine.
It is likewise possible to use according to the invention polymers (a) which contain repeating units of the following formula:
xe2x80x94[CH2xe2x80x94CH(NH2)]xe2x80x94
These mean, in particular, oligo/polyvinylformamides and copolymers of vinylformamide in which the formamide groups are at least partly, preferably 5-100 mol %, convened into amino groups by hydrolysis. Oligo/polyvinylformamides in which the formamide groups have been 20-100 mol %, in particular 40-100 mol %, convened into amino groups by hydrolysis are preferably employed. The hydrolysis can be carried out either in alkaline or in acidic medium.
In one embodiment of the invention, these polymers have a number average molecular weight of from 80 to 150,000, preferably 100 to 50,000, particularly preferably 110 to 10,000, especially 129 to 5000.
The amines or polyamines used according to the invention are prepared by known processes.
In one embodiment of the invention, component (a) is selected from amines of the formula (II)
(R1R1)Nxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94N(R1R1)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
where the radicals R1 are hydrogen atoms or (R2R2)N(CH)2nxe2x80x94 radicals,
the radicals R2 are hydrogen atoms or (R3R3)Nxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94 radicals,
the radicals R3 are hydrogen atoms or (R4R4)Nxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94 radicals,
the radicals R4 are hydrogen atoms or (R5R5)Nxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94 radicals,
the radicals R5 are hydrogen atoms or (R6R6)Nxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94 radicals,
the radicals R6 are hydrogen atoms, n is 2, 3 or 4, and the radical X is one of the radicals 
xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2)3xe2x80x94NR11xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)1xe2x80x94[Oxe2x80x94(CH2)k]mxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)1xe2x80x94C2-20-akylene,
the radical Y is an oxygen atom, a CR7R9Cxe2x95x90O or SO2 radical,
p is an integer from 2-20,
l and k are, independently of one another, an integer from 2-6,
m is an integer from 1-40,
the radicals R7, R8, R9 and R10 are, independently of one another, hydrogen atoms or C1-6-alkyl radicals,
and the radical R11 is C1-20-alkyl, C2-20-dialkylamino-C2-10-alkyl, C1-10-alkoxy-C2-10-alkyl, C2-20-hydroxyalkyl, C3-12-cycloalkyl, C4-20-cycloalkylalkyl, C2-20-alkenyl, C4-30-dialkylaminoalkenyl, C3-30-alkoxyalkenyl, C3-20-hydroxyalkenyl, C5-20-cycloalkylalkenyl, an aryl or a C7-20-arylalkyl radical which is unsubstituted or substituted one to five times by C1-8-alkyl, C2-8-dialkylamino, C1-8-alkoxy, hydroxyl, C3-8-cycloalkyl and/or C4-12-cycloalkylalkyl, or two radicals R11 together form an alkylene chain which may be interrupted by nitrogen or oxygen, such as from ethylene oxide, propylene oxide, butylene oxide and xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or polyisobutylene with 1 to 100 isobutylene units,
where 5-100% of the nitrogen atoms are in primary or secondary amino groups.
The radicals R7, R8, R9, R10 in the formula II are C1-6-alkyl radicals, preferably C1-3-alkyl radicals, such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl and isopropyl radicals, particularly preferably methyl and ethyl radicals, especially methyl radicals, or preferably hydrogen, with the radicals R7 and R8, and R9 and R10, preferably being identical.
Examples of radicals R11 according to the invention are C1-20-alkyl radicals, preferably C1-12-alkyl radicals such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, n-hexyl, isohexyl, sec-hexyl, n-heptyl isoheptyl, n-octyl isooctyl, n-nonyl, isononyl, n-decyl, isodecyl, n-undecyl, isoundecyl, n-dodecyl and isododecyl radicals, particularly preferably C1-4-alkyl radicals such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl and tert-butyl radicals, aryl radicals such as phenyl, 1-naphthyl and 2-naphthyl radicals, preferably phenyl radicals, C7-20-aryl radicals, preferably C7-12-phenylalkyl radicals, such as benzyl, 1-phenethyl, 2-phenethyl, 1-phenylpropyl, 2-phenylpropyl, 3-phenylpropyl, 1-phenylbutyl, 2-phenylbutyl, 3-phenylbutyl and 4-phenylbutyl radicals, particularly preferably benzyl 1-phenethyl and 2-phenethyl radicals, C7-20-alkylaryl radicals, preferably C7-12-alkylphenyl radicals such as 2-methylphenyl, 3-methylphenyl 4-methylphenyl, 2,4-dimethylphenyl, 2,5-dimethylphenyl, 2,6-dimethylphenyl, 3,4-dimethylphenyl, 3,5-methylphenyl, 2,3,4-trimethylphenyl, 2,3,5-trimethylphenyl, 2,3,6-trimethylphenyl, 2,4,6-trimethylphenyl, 2-ethylphenyl, 3-ethylphenyl, 4-ethylphenyl, 2-i-propylphenyl, 3-n-propylphenyl and 4-n-propylphenyl radicals or polyisobutylene radicals with 1-100, preferably 1-70, particularly preferably 1-50, isobutylene units.
The amines of the formula (II) are preferably prepared by the process described in WO 96/15097.
They are preferably prepared from diamines of the formula NH2xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94NH2 where n is an integer from 2 to 20. Examples of suitable diamines of this type are 1,2-ethylene-diamine, 1,3-propylenediamine, 1,4-butylenediamine and 1,6-hexamethylenediamine. Primary tetraaminoalkylalkylenediamines are likewise preferably employed, such as N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetraaminopropyl-1,2-ethylenediamine, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetraminopropyl-1,3-propylerediamine, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetraaminopropyl-1,4-butylenediamine and N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetraaminopropyl-1,6-hexamethylenediamine.
Preferred examples of amines (II) according to the invention, which are also referred to as dendrimeric amines, and their precursors, are N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetraamino-propylethylenediamine, refereed to as N6-amine hereinafter, and the dendrimeric amines which can be prepared therefrom by aminopropylation and are referred to by the number of their nitrogen atoms, such as N14, N30, N62 and N126 amine from BASF AG. These amines have a basic ethylenediamine framework in which the hydrogen atoms on the nitrogen are replaced by amino(n-propyl)radicals. The terminal amino groups may in turn be substituted by corresponding aminopropyl groups (N14 amine) etc. Processes for preparing these amines are described in WO 96/15097, starting from ethylenediamine. Likewise preferred examples of these amines according to the invention are corresponding N amines as described in WO 93/14147, which are prepared starting from butylenediamine instead of ethylenediamine as above. Amines of this type are prepared and marketed by DsM N.V. in the Netherlands.
Further components (a) which are preferred according to the invention are polyamines of the following formula
RRxe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94[xe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94NRxe2x80x3]xxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3
where the radicals R, Rxe2x80x2 or Rxe2x80x3 are, independently of one another, hydrogen atoms, C1-10-alkyl radicals, C2-20-alkenyl radicals or C6-20-aryl radicals,
the radical Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 is a hydrogen atom or a xe2x80x94(CH2)oxe2x80x94[NHxe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94]pxe2x80x94NH2 radical or a hydroxyalkyl or alkoxy radical, where x is an integer from 1-10,
m is an integer from 2-4,
o is an integer from 2-4, and
p is an integer from 0-10.
Particularly preferred amines are those of the following formula
H2Nxe2x80x94[xe2x80x94(CH2)mNH0]xxe2x80x94H
where m is 2, 3 or 4 and x is an integer from 1-10,
RRxe2x80x2Nxe2x80x94[xe2x80x94CH2)mxe2x80x94NH]xxe2x80x94H
where the radicals R and Rxe2x80x2 are, independently of one another C1-20-alkyl radicals, C2-20-alkenyl radicals or C6-20-aryl radicals,
mis 2, 3 or 4, and
x is an integer from 1-10,
H2Nxe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94NH2
where the radical R is a hydrogen atom or a C1-20-alkyl radical, C2-20-alkenyl radical or C6-20-aryl radical,
H2Nxe2x80x94[xe2x80x94(CH2)mNH]xxe2x80x94(CH2)oxe2x80x94[NHxe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94]pNH2
where m is 2, 3 or 4,
o is 2, 3 or 4,
x is an integer from 0-10,
p is an integer from 0-10, and
the total of x and p is xe2x89xa71.
Preferred compounds (a) are N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetraaminopropyl-1,2-ethylenediamine or polyethyleneimine with a degree of polymerization of from 5 to 500, preferably from 5 to 50.
Crosslinkers (b)
The nitrogenous compounds described above are reacted with at least one at least bifunctional crosslinker which reacts with NH groups to give crosslinked nitrogenous compounds which are soluble or dispersible in water. Crosslinkers (b) are preferably selected from the group consisting of the halogen-free crosslinkers
(1) polyepoxides
(2) ethylene carbonate, propylene carbonate and/or urea,
(3) monoethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acids and their esters, amides and anhydrides, at least dibasic carboxylic acids or polycarboxylic acids, and their esters, amides and anhydrides,
(4) products of the reaction of polyetherdiamines, alkylenediamines, polyalkylene-polyamines, bifunctional or multifunctional alcohols, alkylene glycols, polyalkylene glycols, functionalized polyesters or polyamides or their mixtures with monoethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acids or their esters, amides or anhydrides, the reaction products having at least two ethylenic double bonds, carboxaride, carboxyl or ester groups as functional groups,
(5) products, containing at least two aziridino groups, of the reaction of dicarboxylic esters with ethyleneimine,
(6) cumulenes and polyheterocumulenes,
(7) xcex2-keto esters, xcex2-keto acids and xcex2-keto aldehydes,
(8) functionalized glycidyl ethers, the halogen-containing crosslinkers
(9) polyhalides
(10) glycidyl halides,
(11) chloroformates and chloroacetic acid derivatives,
(12) epichlorohydrin, glycerol chlorohydrin, polyether dichlorohydrin compounds,
(13) phosgene or mixtures thereof.
Examples of polyepoxides (1) are polyalkylene glycol bisglycidyl ethers which are prepared from bischlorohydrins such as bischlorohydrins of polyethylene glycols under alkaline conditions. The alkylene glycols preferably have 2 to 10 carbon atoms, and are, in particular, ethylene glycol, 1-methylethylene glycol or 1-ethylethylene glycol.
It is likewise possible to use alkanediol bisglycidyl ethers, preferably of a C2-12-alkanediol which is, in particular, linear. Examples are butanediol bisglycidyl ether and hexanediol bisglycidyl ether.
It is additionally possible to use aryl bisglycidyl ethers and cyclic alkyl bisglycidyl ethers which are derived, in particular, from benzene nuclei or dimethylcyclohexane nuclei, which may in turn be substituted. It is likewise possible to use bisepoxides such as bis-ethylene oxide and ethylene oxide units which are separated by a linear C1-12-alkylene radical.
Preferably employed from group (2), ethylene carbonate, propylene carbonate and/or urea, is propylene carbonate.
Monoethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acids and their esters, amides and anhydrides from group (3) are, for example, acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, crotonic acid, acrylates or acrylamides from primary or secondary amines. The alcohol residue has in this case 1 to 22, preferably 1 to 18, carbon atoms, and the amine residue 0 to 12 carbon atoms. At least dibasic carboxylic acids or polycarboxylic acids can be either saturated or unsaturated. Examples are tartaric acid and its analogs, and C2-50-dicarboxylic acids, in particular linear C2-20-alkylenedicarboxylic acids, and their esters, amides or anhydrides. Esters or diesters can be formed with C1-22-alcohols, and amides and diamides may have C1-22 radicals.
Examples of suitable dicarboxylic esters are dimethyl oxalate, diethyl oxalate, diisopropyl oxalate, dimethyl succinate, diethyl succinate, diisopropyl succinate, di-n-propyl succinate, diisobutyl succinate, dimethyl adipate, diethyl adipate and diisopropyl adipate.
Examples of unsaturated acids are maleic acid, itaconic acid and their anhydrides or esters.
Examples of polycarboxylic acids are citric acid, propanetricarboxylic acid, ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid, butanetetracarboxylic acid, and higer polycarboxylic acids. It is also possible to use polymers of methacrylic acid, maleic acid, itaconic acid or mixtures thereof It is also possible to employ copolymers with C2-30-olefins, such as copolymers of maleic anhydride and isobutene or diisobutene. The anhydride groups may moreover be converted into esters or amides. Examples of suitable polymers are described in EP-A 0 276 464, U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,834, GB-A 1 411 063 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,795.
It is furthermore possible to employ salts of all the acids mentioned.
Examples of group (4) are polyetherdiacrylic acid, -diacrylic esters and -diacrylamides, for example compounds which have 1 to 50 ethylene oxide units and in which the alcohol residue in the ester has 1 to 22 carbon atoms, and the amides which can be formed from ammonia, primary or secondary amines with C1-22 radicals. Other examples are ethylenediaminediacrylates and polyetherdiaminediacrylates. The alcohol residues in the acrylates once again have 1 to 22 carbon atoms, and the polyether portion can have 0 to 50 repeating units. Apart from ethylene oxide units, the polyether block can also be composed of propylene oxide units or THF units. One example is a poly-THF-diaminediacrylate or -acrylamide or acrylic acid. The amine functionalities may also be derived from the amines mentioned at the outset.
The acrylate groups are in this case bonded to the amine groups by Michael addition. They may also be linked by amide formation with the amine groups of the polyether diamines, so that the molecules have two ethylenically unsaturated groups. Poly-THF-diacrylamides can be used correspondingly. It is furthermore possible to use polyiminedi- and -polyacrylates in which two or more NH groups are added onto acrylates by Michael additions. It is possible to use correspondingly polyaminediacrylates and polyimine-MA-monoamides or polyamine-MA-monoamides. In these cases, the terminal amino groups in the polymine or polyamine are in each case reacted with one molecule of maleic anhydride (MA) to give the corresponding monoamides. The remaining acid functionalities in the maleic acid can in this case be replaced by esters or amides. It is likewise possible to use a polyether diamine dimaleic monoamide, ie. a polyetherdiamine whose two terminal amino groups have each been reacted with one maleic anhydride molecule to give an amide. The remaining acid functionalities of the maleic anhydride may likewise be in the form of esters or amides. The polyether diamines, polyimines or polyamines preferably have 5 to 50 repeating units.
The resulting products should in general have at least two ethylenic double bonds, carboxamide, carboxyl or ester groups as functional groups. Products of the reactions of amines or glycols with maleic anhydride, such as alkylene glycols, polyethylene glycols, polyethyleneimines or polypropyleneimines preferably have molecular weights in the range from 400 to 100,000. Products of the reaction of maleic anhydride with xcex1,xcfx89)-polyethyleneimines with a molecular weight of from 400 to 5000, products of the reaction of polyethyleneimines with a molecular weight of from 129 to 50,000 with maleic anhydride, and products of the reaction of ethylenediamine or triethylenetetramine with maleic anhydride in the molar ratio not exceeding 1:2 are particularly preferred. The polyetherdiamines, alkylenediamines and polyalkylenepolyamines can also be reacted with maleic anhydride in a Michael addition.
Examples of compounds of group (5) are products of the reaction of C2-50-dicarboxylic acids, especially linear alkylenedicarboxylic acids, with ethyleneimine. One example is xcex1-1-aziridinoethyloxamide.
Examples of cumulenes and polyheterocumulenes of group (6) are 2,6-tolylene diisocyanate, 2,4-tolylene diisocyanate and compounds of the formulae Oxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90C⊚O and Sxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90S, where X is a C1-22-alkylene radical or C6-20-arylene radical.
xcex2-Keto esters, xcex2-keto acids and xcex2-keto aldehydes (7) may have the formula R1xe2x80x94C(=O) CR2R3xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R4 where the radicals R1 to R3 can be hydrogen atoms or C1-12-alkyl radicals, and Rxe2x80x2 can be hydrogen, OH or a C1-22-alkoxy radical.
Examples of functionalized glycidyl ethers (8) are glycidyl acrylate or 2-propenyl glycidyl ether
Examples of halogen-containing crosslinkers are polyhalides (9) such as linear C1-10-alkylene dichlorides, such as dichloromethane or 1,2-dichloromethane. The polyhalides may also be derived from polyethylene oxides or ethylene oxides substituted by methyl or ethyl radicals. They may likewise be present in poly-THF molecules, in which case the halides are at the ends of the polymer chain. It is moreover possible to use random polymers or block copolymers of corresponding polyethers which have two halogen atoms. The weight average molecular weight is preferably 300 to 3000.
Glycidyl halides (10) which can be used are epichlorohydrin and glycidyl ethers of haloalkanes or aromatic halogen compounds. The halogen atoms of the crosslinkers (9) and (10) and of the following crosslinkers are preferably chlorine atoms or bromine atoms, in particular chlorine atoms.
Glycerol chlorohydrin and polyether dichlorohydrin compounds (12) are prepared from epichlorohydrin and the appropriate alcohols, ie. glycerol or polyethylene glycols. The polymeric crosslinkers generally have a weight average molecular weight of from 100 to 10,000, preferably 300 to 3000. Particularly preferred crosslinkers are bischlorohydrins and biselycidyl ethers of polyethylene glycols. The bisglycidyl ethers can be prepared under alkaline conditions.
Preparation of the Crosslinked Nitrogenous Compounds
The water-soluble reaction products according to the invention can be obtained by reacting the compounds of components (a) with the crosslinkers of component (b). The reaction is preferably carried out in aqueous medium. Condensation of components (a) and (b) is carried out, for example, at a temperature in the range from 0 to 200xc2x0 C., preferably 20 to 160xc2x0 C. If the condensation is carried out in an aqueous solution at temperatures above the boiling point of water, the reaction is undertaken in press tight apparatus. However, the condensation can also be carried out without diluent or in solvents which are inert to the reactants, such as high-boiling ethers (diethylene glycol dimethyl ether), tetrahydrofuran, polyols, toluene, xylens, other high-boiling substituted aromatic compounds or commercial hydrocarbon fractions boiling in the range from 50 to 300xc2x0 C. In the case of condensation in aqueous solution, the pH of the reaction mixture is, for example, 2 to 12, preferably 5 to 11. In most cases, condensation is carried out at the pH set up when the reactants dissolve in the water. The concentration of the resulting water-soluble condensates in the aqueous solution is, for example, 10 to 90% by weight and is preferably in the range from 20 to 80% by weight. The reaction products are regarded as soluble in water when they are able to form a solution with a strength of at least 5% by weight in water at room temperature. Condensation of the compounds of components (a) and (b) is preferably carried out in aqueous solution so as to result in water-soluble condensates which, in a 20% by weight aqueous solution at 20xc2x0 C., have a viscosity of at least 100 mPas, preferably 100 to 15,000 mPas (measured at pH 7 in a Brookfield viscometer).
The mixtures reacted in the condensation contain from 50 to 99.9% by weight, preferably 60 to 99.5% by weight, of at least one compound of component (a) and from 0.1 to 50% by weight, preferably 0.5 to 40% by weight, of at least one compound of component (b), with the total of components (a) and (b) always being 100% by weight.
The result, especially when oligoamines or polyamines and bisfunctionalized polyethylene glycol blocks are used, is, depending on the reaction conditions and molar ratio, a polymer with a network structure consisting of amine and polyethylene glycol blocks of defined size, chain length and molecular weight distribution. The compounds according to the invention improve the detachment of soil in the washing of textiles on the one hand due to the soil release properties, and on the other hand due to the enzyme-stabilizing effect, which increases the activity of the enzymes. Enzymes present in modern detergents, such as proteases, lipases, cellulases, amylases and peroxidases, which are used to improve the detergency performance, are exposed to destabilizing and inactivating conditions in the detergent formulation. These conditions may be caused by various ingredients in the formulation, such as the suit system, the bleach system, the alkalis etc. This problem is common in liquid detergent formulations in particular, because the enzymes are not protected from contact owing to the mobility of the detergent ingredients. In this case, the crosslinked compounds according to the invention result in a stabilization and retention of the enzymes, which are thus able to display their full effect in the washing process.
Addition of even small amounts of the crosslinked nitrogenous compounds according to the invention, especially the crosslinked polyamines, improves the soil-releasing properties of color detergent, heavy duty detergent or compact detergent formulations. The compounds according to the invention are probably adsorbed from the wash liquor onto the textiles. When a textile treated in this way is soiled, the compounds applied to the textile result in a distinctly improved detachment of soil in the subsequent wash. The compounds according to the invention are particularly effective for stains consisting of a combination of fatty or oily soil and pigment particles, for example stains consisting of used engine oil, lipstick, makeup or shoe cream. The compounds are particularly advantageous for cleaning polyester fabrics or polyester-containing fabrics.
The invention thus also relates to detergents and cleaners comprising at least one crosslinked nitrogenous compound as defined above, and at least one surfactant. The detergent and cleaner preferably comprises at least one enzyme in addition.
These detergents can be used according to the invention for washing textiles.
The detergents according to the invention may furthermore comprise the ingredients conventionally used in detergents, such as builders, surfactants, bleaches, enzymes and other ingredients as described hereinafter.
Builders
Inorganic builders (A) suitable for combination with the (polyalkylenepoly)amines according to the invention are, in particular, crystalline or amorphous aluminosilicates with ion-exchanging properties such as, in particular, zeolites. Various types of zeolites are suitable, in particular zeolites A, X, B, P, MAP and HS in their Na form or in forms in which Na is partly replaced by other cations such as Li, Ca, Mg or ammonium. Suitable zeolites are described, for example, in EP-A 038591, EP-A 021491, EP-A 087035, US-A 4604224, GB-A 2013259, EP-A 522726, EP-A 384070 and WO-A 94/24251.
Examples of suitable crystalline silicates (A) are disilicates or sheet silicates, eg. SKS-6 (manufactured by Hoechst AG). The silicates can be employed in the form of their alkali metal, alkaline earth metal or ammonium salts, preferably as Na, Li and Mg silicates.
Amorphous silicates such as sodium metasilicate with a polymeric structure, or Britesil(copyright) (manufactured by Akzo N.V. in the Netherlands) can likewise be used. Suitable carbonate-based inorganic builders are carbonates and bicarbonates. These can be employed in the form of their alkali metal, alkaline earth metal or ammonium salts.
Na, Li and Me carbonates and bicarbonates, especially sodium carbonate and/or sodium bicarbonate, are preferably employed.
Phosphates usual as inorganic builders are polyphosphates, eg. pentasodium triphosphate.
Said components (A) can be employed singly or in mixtures with one another. An inorganic builder component of particular interest is a mixture of aluminosilicates and carbonates, especially of zeolites, in particular zeolite A, and alkali metal carbonates, in particular sodium carbonate, in the ratio of from 98:2 to 20:80, in particular from 85:15 to 40:60, by weight. Other components (A) may also be present in addition to this mixture.
In a preferred embodiment, the textile detergent formulation according to the invention contains 0.1 to 20% by weight, in particular 1 to 12% by weight, of organic cobuilders (B) in the form of low molecular weight oligomeric or polymeric carboxylic acids, especially polycarboxylic acids, or phosphonic acids or their salts, in particular Na or K salts.
Examples of suitable low molecular weight carboxylic acids or phosphonic acids for (B) are:
C4-C20-di-, -tri- and -tetracarboxylic acids such as succinic acid, propanetricarboxylic acid, butanetetracarboxylic acid, cyclopentanetetracarboxylic acid and alkyl- and alkenylsuccinic acids with C2-C16-alkyl and -alkenyl radicals respectively;
C4-C20-hydroxy carboxylic acids such as malic acid, tartaric acid, gluconic acid, glutaric acid, citric acid, lactobionic acid and sucrosemono-, -di- and -tricarboxylic acids;
aminopolycarboxylic acids such as nitilotriacetic acid, xcex2-alaminediacetic acid, ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid, serinediacetic acid, isoserinediacetic acid, methyl-glycinediacetic acid and alkylethylenediaminetriacetates;
salts of phosphonic acids such as hydroxyethanediphosphonic acid.
Examples of suitable oligomeric or polymeric carboxylic acids for (B) are:
Oligomaleic acids as described, for example, in EP-A 0 451 508 and EP-A 0 396 303;
co- and terpolymers of unsaturated C4-C8-dicarboxylic acids, possible comonomers being monoethylenicaly unsaturated monomers
from group (i) in amounts of up to 95% by weight,
from group (ii) in amounts of up to 60% by weight and from group (iii) in amounts of up to 20% by weight.
Examples of suitable unsaturated C4-C8-dicarboxylic acids in this case are maleic acid, fumaric acid, itaconic acid and citraconic acid. Maleic acid is preferred.
Group (i) comprises monoethylenically unsaturated C3-C8-monocarboxylic acids such as acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, crotonic acid and vinylacefic acid. Preferably employed from group (i) are acrylic acid and methacrylic acid.
Group (ii) comprises monoethylenically unsaturated C2-C22-olefins, vinyl alkyl ethers with C1-C8-alkyl groups, styrene, vinyl esters of C1-C8-carboxylic acids, (meth)-acrylamide and vinylpyrrolidone. Preferably employed from group (ii) are C2-C6-olefins, vinyl alkyl ethers with C1-C4-alkyl groups, vinyl acetate and vinyl propionate.
Group (iii) comprises (meth)acrylic esters of C1-C8-alcohols, (meth)acrylonitrile, (methacrylamides of C1-C8-amines, N-vinylformamide and vinylimidazole.
If the group (ii) polymers contain vinyl ester units, these can also be partly or completely hydrolyzed to vinyl alcohol structural units. Suitable co- and terpolymers are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,806 and DE-A 43 13 909.
Suitable and preferred copolymers of dicarboxylic acids for component (B) are:
copolymers of maleic acid and acetic acid in the ratio 100:90 to 95:5 by weight, particularly preferably those in the ratio 30:70 to 90:10 by weight, with molecular weights of from 100,000 to 150,000:
terpolymers of maleic acid, acrylic acid and a vinyl ester of a C1-C3-carboxylic acid in the ratio 10 (maleic acid):90 (acrylic acid+vinyl ester) to 95 (maleic acid):10 (acrylic acid+vinyl ester) by weight, it being possible for the ratio of acrylic acid to the vinyl ester to vary in the range from 30:70 to 70:30 by weight;
copolymers of maleic acid with C2-C8-olefins in the molar ratio 40:60 to 80:20, with copolymers of maleic acid with ethylene, propylene or isobutylene in the molar ratio 50:50 being particularly preferred.
Graft copolymers of unsaturated carboxylic acids on low molecular weight carbohydrates or hydrogenated carbohydrates, cf. U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,446, DE-A 44 15 623 and DE-A 43 13 909, are likewise suitable as component (B).
Examples of suitable unsaturated carboxylic acids in this case are maleic acid, fumaric acid, itaconic acid, citraconic acid, acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, crotonic acid and vinylacetic acid, and mixtures of acrylic acid and maleic acid, which are grafted on in amounts of from 40 to 95% of the weight of the component to be grafted.
It is additionally possible for up to 30% by weight, based on the component to be grafted, of other monoethylenically unsaturated monomer units to be present in the polymer for modification. Suitable modifying monomers are the abovementioned monomers of groups (ii) and (iii).
Suitable as grafting base are degraded polysaccharides such as acidically or enzymatically degraded starches, inulins or cellulose, protein hydrolysates and reduced (hydrogenated or reductively aminated) degraded polysaccharides such as mannitol, sorbitol, aminosorbitol and N-alkylglucamine, and polyalkylene glycols with molecular weights of up to Mw=5000, such as polyethylene glycols, ethylene oxide/propylene oxide or ethylene oxidelbutylene oxide or ethylene oxide/propylene oxidelbutylene oxide block copolymers and alkoxylated monohydric or polyhydric C1-C22-alcohols, cf. U.S. Pat. No. 5,756,456.
Preferably employed from this group are strayed degraded or degraded reduced starches and grafted polyethylene oxides, employing 20 to 80% by weight of monomers based on the grafting component in the graft copolymerization. A mixture of maleic acid and acrylic acid in the ratio from 90:10 to 10:90 by weight is preferably employed for the grafting.
Polyglyoxylic acids suitable as component (B) are described, for example, in EP-B 0 001 004, U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,286, DE-A 41 06 355 ad EP-A 0 656 914. The endgroups of the polyglyoxylic acids may have different structures.
Polyamidocarboxylic acids and modified polyamidocarboxylic acids suitable as component (B) are disclosed, for example, in EP-A 0 454 126, EP-B 0 511 037, WO-A 94/01486 and EP-A 0 581 452.
Also particularly used as component (B) are polyaspartic acids or cocondensates of aspartic acid with other amino acids, C4-C25-mono- or -dicarboxylic acids and/or C4-C25-mono- or diamines. Particularly preferably employed are polyaspartic acids prepared in phosphorus-containing acids and modified with C6-C22-mono- or dicarboxylic acids or with C6-C22-mono or diamines.
Condensates of citric acid with hydroxy carboxylic acids or polyhydroxy compounds suitable as component (B) are disclosed, for example, in WO-A 93/22362 and WO-A 92/16493. Carboxyl-containing condensates of this type normally have molecular weights of up to 10,000, preferably up to 5000.
Also suitable as component (B) are ethylenediaminedisuccinic acid, oxydisuccinic acid, aminopolycarboxylates, aminopolyalkylenephosphonates and polyglutamates.
Oxidized starches can also be used as organic cobuilders in addition to component (B).
Surfactants
Suitable anionic surfactants (C) are, for example, fatty alcohol sulfites of fatty alcohols with 8 to 22, preferably 10 to 18, carbon atoms, eg. C9-C11-alcohol sulfates, C12-C14-alcohol sulfates, cetyl sulfate, myistyl sulfate, palmityl sulfate, stearyl sulfate and tallow fatty alcohol sulfate.
Other suitable anionic surfactants are sulfated ethoxylated C8-C22-alcohols (alkyl ether sulfates) and their soluble salts. Compounds of this type are prepared, for example, by initially alkoxylating a C8-C22, preferably a C10-C11, alcohol eg. a fatty alcohol, and subsequently sulfating the alkoxylation product. Ethylene oxide is preferably used for the alkoxylation, in which case 2 to 50, preferably 3 to 20, mol of ethylene oxide are employed per mole of alcohol. However, the alcohols can also be alkoxylated with propylene oxide, alone or with butylene oxide. Also suitable are those alkoxylated C8-C22-alcohols which contain ethylene oxide and propylene oxide or ethylene oxide and butylene oxide or ethylene oxide and propylene oxide and butylene oxide. The alkoxy-related C8-C22-alcohols may contain the ethylene oxide, propylene oxide and butylene oxide units in the form of blocks or in random distribution. Alkyl ether sulfates with a wide or narrow alkylene oxide distribution can be obtained depending on the nature of the alkoxylation catalyst.
Other suitable anionic surfactants are alkanesulfonates such as C8-C24, preferably C10-C18, alkanesulfonates, and soaps such as the Na and K salts of C8-C24-carboxylic acids.
Further suitable anionic surfactants are linear C9-C20alkylbenzenesulfonates (LAS) and -alkyltoluenesulfonates.
Also suitable as anionic surfactants (C) are C8-C24-olefinsulfonates and -disulfonates which may also represent mixtures of alkenexe2x80x94and hydroxyalkanesulfonates andxe2x80x94disulfonates, alkyl ester sulfonates, sulfonated polycarboxylic acids, alkylglycerol sulfonates, fatty acid glycerol ester sulfonates, alkylphenol polyglycol ether sulfates, paraffinsulfonates with about 20 to about 50 carbon atoms (based on paraffin or paraffin mixtures obtained from natural sources), alkyl phosphates, acylisethionates, acyltaurates, acylmethvitaurates, alkylsuccinic acids, alkenylsuccinic acids or their monoesters or monoamides, alkylsulfosuccinic acids or their amides, mono- and diesters of sulfosuccinic acids, acylsarcosinates, sulfated alkyl polyglucosides, alkylpolyglycol carboxylates and hydroxyalkylsarcosinates.
The anionic surfactants are added to the detergents preferably in the form of salts. Suitable cations in the salts are alkali metal ions such as sodium, potassium, lithium and ammonium ions, eg. hydroxyethylammonium, di(hydroxyethyl)ammonium and tri(hydroxyethyl)ammonium ions.
Component (C) is preferably present in the textile detergent formulation according to the invention in an amount of from 3 to 30% by weight, in particular 5 to 15% by weight. If linear C9-C20-alkylbenzinesulfonates LAS) are present, these are normally used in an amount of up to 10% by weight, in particular up to 8% by weight. It is possible to employ only one class of anionic surfactants alone, for example only fatty alcohol sulfates or only alkylbenzenesulfonates, but mixtures of various classes can also be used, eg. a mixture of fatty alcohol sulfates and alkylbenzenesulfonates. Mixtures of different species within individual classes of anionic surfactants may also be employed.
Examples of suitable nonionic surfactants (D) are alkoxylated C8-C22-alcohols such as fatty alcohol alkoxylates or oxoalcoholalkoxylates. The alkoxylation can be carried out with ethylene oxide, propylene oxide and/or butylene oxide. Surfactants which can be employed in this case are all alkoxylated alcohols which contain at least two molecules of an abovementioned alkylene oxide in the adduct. Once again, block copolymers of ethylene oxide, propylene oxide and/or butylene oxide are suitable, or adducts which contain said alkylene oxides in random distribution. From 2 to 50, preferably 3 to 20, mol of at least one alkylene oxide are used per mole of alcohol. Ethylene oxide is preferably employed as alkylene oxide. The alcohols preferably have 10 to 18 carbon atoms. Alkoxylates with a wide or narrow alkylene oxide distribution can be obtained depending on the nature of the alkoxylation catalyst.
Another class of suitable nonionic surfactants comprises alkylphenol alkoxylates such as alkylphenol ethoxylates with C6-C14-alkyl chains and 5 to 30 mol of alkylene oxide units.
Another class of nonionic surfactants comprises alkyl polyglucosides or hydroxyalkyl polyglucosides with 8 to 22, preferably 10 to 18, carbon atoms in the alkyl chain. These compounds usually contain 1 to 20, preferably 1.1 to 5, glucoside units.
Another class of nonionic surfactants comprises N-alkylglucamides with C6-C22-alkyl chains. Compounds of this type are obtained, for example, by acylation of reductively aminated sugars with appropriate long-chain carboxylic acid derivatives.
Also suitable as nonionic surfactants (D) are block copolymers of ethylene oxide, propylene oxide and/or butylene oxide (Pluronic(copyright) and Tetronic(copyright) brands of BASF AG), polyhydroxy or polyalkoxy fatty acid derivatives such as polyhydroxy fatty amides, N-alkoxy or N-aryloxy-polyhydroxy fatty amides, fatty amide ethoxylates, especially endgroup-capped and fatty alkanolamide alkoxylates.
Component (D) is preferably present in the textile detergent formulation according to the invention in an amount of from 1 to 20% by weight, in particular 3 to 12% by weight. It is possible to employ only one class of nonionic surfactants, in particular only alkoxylated C8-C22-alcohols, but mixtures of various classes can also be used. Mixtures of different species within the individual classes of nonionic surfactants can also be employed.
Since the balance between the types of surfactants mentioned is of significance for the activity of the detergent formulation according to the invention, the ratio by weight of anionic surfactants (C) to nonionic surfactants (D) is preferably from 95:5 to 20:80, in particular from 70:30 to 50:50.
The detergents according to the invention can furthermore also contain cationic surfactants (E).
Examples of suitable cationic surfactants are surface-active compounds containing ammonium groups, such as alkyldimethylammonium halides and compounds of the formula
RR1R2R3N+X+
where the radicals R to R3 are alcyl, aryl, aikylalkoxy, arylalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl(alkoxy), hydroxyaryl(alkoxy) groups and X is a suitable anion.
The detergents according to the invention may also contain ampholytic surfactants (F), such as aliphatic derivatives of secondary or tertiary amines which contain in one of the side chains an anionic group, alkyldimethylamine oxides or alkyl- or alkoxymethylamine oxides.
Components (E) and (F) may comprise up to 25%, preferably 3-15%, in the detergent formulation.
Bleaches
In another preferred embodiment, the textile detergent formulation according to the invention additionally contains 0.5to 30% by weight, in particular 5 to 27% by weight, especially 10 to 23% by weight, of bleach (G). Examples are alkali metal perborates or alkali metal carbonate perhydrates, especially the sodium salts.
One example of an organic peracid which can be used is peracetic acid, which is preferably used in commercial textile laundry or commercial cleaning.
Bleach or textile detergent compositions which can advantageously be used contain C1-12-percarboxylic acids, C8-16-dipercarboxylic acids, imidopercaproic acids, or aryldipercaproic acids. Preferred examples of acids which can be used are peracetic acid, linear or branched peroctanoic, -nonanoic, -decanoic or dodecanoic acids, diperdecanedioic and -dodecanedioic acids, mono- and diperphthalic acids, -isophthalic acids and -terephthalic acids, phthalimidopercaproic acid and terephthaloyldipercaproic acid. It is likewise possible to use polymeric peracids, for example those containing acrylic acid basic units in which a peroxy functionality is present. The percarboxylic acids can be used as free acids or as salts of the acids, preferably alkali metal or alkaline earth metal salts. These bleaches (G) may be used in combination with from 0 to 15% by weight, preferably 0.1 to 15% by weight, in particular 0.5 to 8% by weight, of bleach activators (H). The bleach (G) is (if present) employed in color detergents as a rule without bleach activator (H), otherwise bleach activators (H) are also usually present.
Suitable bleach activators (H) are:
polyacylated sugars, eg. pentaacetylglucose;
acyloxybenzenesulfonic acids and their alkali metal and alkaline earth metal salts, eg. sodium p-isononanoyloxybenzenesulfonate or sodium p-benzoyloxy-benzenesulfonate;
N,N-diacylated and N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetraacylated amines, eg. N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetraacetylmethylenediamine and ethylenediamine (TAED), N,N-diacetylamline, N,N,-diacetyl-p-toluidine or 1,3-diacylated hydantoins such as 1,3-diacetyl-5,5-dimethylhydantoin;
N-alkyl-N-sulfonylcarboxamides, eg. N-methyl-N-mesylacetamide or N-methyl-N-mesylbenzamide;
N-acylated cyclic hydrazides, acylated triazoles or urazoles, eg. monoacetylated maleic hydrazides;
O,N,N-trisubstituted hydroxylamines, eg. O-benzoyl-N,N-succinylhydroxylamine, or O-acetyl-N,N-succinylhydroxylamine or O,N,N-triacetylhydroxylamine,
N,N-diacylsulfamides, eg. N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-N,Nxe2x80x2-diacetylsulfamide or N,Nxe2x80x2-diethyl-N,Nxe2x80x2-dipropionylsulfamide;
triacylcyanurates, eg. triacetylcyanurate or tribenzoylcyanurate;
carboxylic anhydrides, eg. benzoic anhydride,
m-chlorobenzoic anhydride or phthalic anhydride;
1,3-diacyl-4,5-diacyloxyimidazolines, eg. 1,3-diacetyl-4,5-diacetoxyimid-azoline;
tetraacetylglycoluril and tetrapropionylglycoluril;
diacylated 2,5-diketopiperazines, eg. 1,4-diacetyl-2,5-diketopiperazine,
products of the acylation of propylenediurea and 2.2-dimethylpropylenediurea, eg. tetraacetylpropylenediurea;
xcex1-acyloxypolyacyitalonanides, eg. xcex1-acetoxy-N,Nxe2x80x2diacetylmalonamide;
diacyldioxohexahydro-1,3,5-triazines, eg. 1,5-diacetyl-2,4-dioxohexahydro-1,3,5-triazine;
benzo(4H)-1,3-oxazin-4-ones with alkyl radicals, eg. methyl, or aromatic radicals, eg. phenyl, in position 2.
The described bleach system consisting of bleach and bleach activators may also contain bleach catalysts. Examples of suitable bleach catalysts are quaternized imines and sulfone imines which are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,569 and EP-A 0 453 003. Particularly effective bleach catalysts are manganese complexes which are described, for example, in WO-A 94/21777. Compounds of this type are, if they are used, incorporated into the detergent formulations in amounts not exceeding 1.5% by weight, in particular up to 0.5% by weight. Bleach catalysts which can likewise be used are the amines described in the application filed at the same time as this application and entitled xe2x80x9cBleach boosters for bleach and textile detergent compositionsxe2x80x9d.
Besides the described bleach system consisting of bleaches and bleach activators with or without bleach catalysts, the use of systems with enzymatic release of peroxide or of photoactivated bleach systems for the textile detergent formulation according to the invention is also conceivable.
Enzymes
In another preferred embodiment, the textile detergent formulation according to the invention additionally contains 0.05 to 4% by weight of enzymes (J). Enzymes which are preferably employed in detergents are proteases, amylases, lipases and cellulases. The amounts of enzymes added are preferably 0.1-1.5% by weight, in particular preferably 0.2 to 1.0% by weight, of the formulated enzyme. Examples of suitable proteases are Savinase and Esperase (manufactured by Novo Nordisk). An example of a suitable lipase is Lipolase (manufactured by Novo Nordisk). An example of a suitable cellulase is Celuzym (manufactured by Novo Nordisk). It is also possible to use peroxidases to activate the bleach system. Single enzymes or a combination of different enzymes can be employed. The textile detergent formulation may also contain enzyme stabilizers, eg. calcium propionate, sodium formate or boric acids or their salts, and/or oxidation inhibitors.
Other Ingredients
The textile detergent formulation according to the invention may, besides the main components (A) to (J) mentioned, also contain the following other conventional additives in the amounts customary for this purpose:
aritiredeposition agents and other soil release polymers
Suitable other soil release polymers and/or antiredeposition agents for detergents are, for example:
polyesters from polyethylene oxides with ethylene glycol and/or propylene glycol and aromatic dicarboxylic acids or aromatic and aliphatic dicarboxylic its acids;
polyesters from polyethylene oxides endgroup-capped at one end with dihydric and/or polyhydric alcohols and dicarboxylic acid.
Polyesters of this type are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,039, GB-A 1 154 730, EP-A-0 185 427, EP-A-0 241 984, EP-A0 241 985, EP-A-0 272 033 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,020.
Other suitable soil release polymers are amphiphilic graft or other copolymers of vinyl and/or acrylic esters on polyalkylene oxides (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,456, U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,995, DE-A-37 11 299, U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,408, U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,994 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,126), or modified celluloses such as methylcellulose, hydroxypropylcellulose or carboxymethylcellulose.
Color transfer inhibitors, for example homo- and copolymers of vinylpyrrolidone, of vinylimidazole, of vinyloxazolidone or of 4-vinylpyridine N-oxide with molecular weights of from 15,000 to 100,000, and crosslinked fine-particle polymers based on these monomers;
non-surfactant foam suppressants or foam inhibitors, for example organopolysiloxanes and their mixtures with microfine, possibly silanized silica, and paraffins, waxes, microcrystalline waxes and their mixtures with silanized silica;
complexing agents (also acting as organic cobuilders);
optical brighteners;
polyethylene glycols;
perfumes or fragrances;
bulking agents;
inorganic fillers, eg. sodium sulfate;
formulation aids;
solubility improvers;
opacifying and pearlescent agents;
dyes;
corrosion inhibitors;
peroxide stabilizers;
electrolytes.
The detergent formulation according to the invention is solid, ie. is normally in the form of a powder or granules, or an extrudate or tablet.
The powder or granular detergents according to the invention may contain up to 60% by weight of inorganic fillers. Sodium sulfate is normally used for this purpose. However, the detergents according to the invention preferably contain only up to 20% by weight, particularly preferably only up to 8% by weight, of fillers, especially in the case of compact or ultracompact detergents. The solid detergents according to the invention may have bulk densities varying in the range from 300 to 1300 g/l, in particular from 550 to 120 g/l. Modern compact detergents usually have high bulk densities and a granular structure. The processes customary in the industry can be employed for the required compaction of the detergents.
The detergent formulation according to the invention is produced and, where appropriate, formulated by conventional methods.
Typical compositions of compact heavy duty detergents and color detergents are indicated below (the percentage data hereinafter and in the examples are based on weight; the data in parentheses for the compositions are preferred ranges):
The crosslinked nitrogenous compounds according to the invention (soil release agents) are present in detergents according to the invention in amounts of from 0.05 to 5% by weight, preferably 0.1 to 4% by weight, in particular 0.2 to 2% by weight.